1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanical safety disconnect for attaching machines. More specifically, the invention relates to means for disconnecting the clutch of an attaching machine after only one attachment has been made.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99
Attaching machines are mechanical presses for attaching a snap fastener or the like to fabric by squeezing one part of the fastener against its anchoring part with the fabric inbetween. In the prior art there are a number of patents covering various aspects of attaching machines. An example is the Carpinella U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,567 which issued Feb. 21, 1956. These machines generally comprise a continuously rotating fly wheel on a driven shaft and a press assembly which is brought into motion only upon the engagement of a clutch activated by a foot pedal.
In the past there has been a danger that such a clutch, when operated by a foot pedal, would not disengage after only one fastener setting operation. For instance, if the operator has been somewhat laggard in removing foot pressure from the pedal, the clutch has been continuously engaged for two or more cycles of the press. Because the operator is using his hands to manipulate the fabric under the press, there is a real safety hazard incident to multiple unintended cycles of the press.